robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
P90
General Information BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! BEST GUN IN THE GAME! Pros and Cons Pros: * Low Recoil * Fast Firerate (About 900 RPM or Rounds Per Minute) * Decent body damage for an automatic. * Higher head shot damage than some automatics. Cons: * Low magazine size for an automatic weapon. * Ammo runs out faster than most automatic weapons. Trivia * The FN P90, also known as the FN Project 1990 PDWS, is a compact personal defense weapon (PDW) designed and manufactured by FN Herstal in Belgium. Created in response to NATO requests for a replacement for 9×19mm Parabellum firearms, the P90 was designed as a compact but powerful firearm for vehicle crews, operators of crew-served weapons, support personnel, special forces, and counter-terrorist groups. * Meanwhile in CS:GO, many players, mostly Russian players, use the P90 for Rush B (a strategy/tactic for noobs, Russians players and sometimes desperate professionals in CS:GO which they have to purchase P90 and rush to Bombsite B in de_dust2). * It is one of the few weapons in old arsenal that was taken from CBRO. * While the Arsenal P90 has 20 bullets in a magazine, the real-life P90 can fit up to 50 bullets. History * 2016: Added in the ALPHA phase of Arsenal * Mid to late 2018: Removed in the rehaul update * 11/27/19: Re-added in the Anniversary Update Poll How would you rate the P90? 5-stars! 4-stars! 3-stars! 2-stars! 1-star! Trivia *In third-person, the P90 has the appearance of the MP5K. *It is the only new gun in the anniversary update to have its own icon. Category:Weapons Category:SMGs